


Story of Crow

by Arcangel64



Series: Stories [2]
Category: Kind Of - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangel64/pseuds/Arcangel64
Summary: I will be detailing this chapter more later on





	1. The beginning

As the man stood outside the door he heard another ear-piercing scream come from inside his room. He saw several of the others in the room get up halfway with their swords half-drawn then they sat back down again. One of the men cursed below his breath. “It shouldn’t take this long; she’s too weak. She’ll die.” Another of the men punched him in the arm softly and said, “Shut up, Thorn, your not making it any better.” 

Then the men suddenly heard the woman in the room start wailing and crying. The man opened the door and went inside and looked at his wife in the bed he saw blood rags everywhere. He saw Katrina, Thorn’s wife, bent over preparing more rags. then he saw Senya’s face, looked over and saw what the woman had been wailing about. it was two babies. one a girl; the other a boy. but as he moved closer he saw the boy was not breathing. “stillborn” he said to himself, then he looked at the woman and in a commanding voice said “ i may have lost a son but look at my daughter she will be the gift to Michael so he will not brings his armies here so stop your wailing and feed the girl so she will stop crying and one other thing her name is Crow.”The man walked out of the room without so much a glance at his wife who sat there crying. As the man came outside he saw Thorn and his officers get up out of there seats and look at him with worried expressions.

“ Stop your worrying” the man said “ I have a daughter prepare an escort in about 5 weeks time to escort the girl to Michael as tribute”. “ Sir but it’s your only daughter you can not possibly give her up this easily” said Thorn the man looked at Thorn and said “ That is enough out of you Thorn get it done Cody NOW” the man yelled the last part to his Captain of the guard. The men filed out of the room all of them except for the man a servant came over and said “ My lord it is time for you to eat sir it is dinner time the food is in your room my lord.” The lord looked at the servant and said “ I will eat later now move aside I need to fly and clear my head”. The man walked several minutes until he reached his destination the perch of his griffin Nyx he got on the griffins back and flew for several hours and thought about the decision a man had offered him the other day. The man had come into the lord’s throne room and bowed and said “ My lord I have a very generous proposition for you.” “ What is it peasant” said the lord the man mearly looked at the lord stood up tall and said “ My lord Jack Star the Emperor’s youngest son wants you and your brave men to join him, you do not have pay your children as tribute to Michael anymore, you do not have to sacrifice your children to die in a pointless war anymore all you have to do is pledge an oath and bend the knee to Jack Star the Ripper, the Prince and Commander of the 501st Legion the best legion in the Empire.” The lord had thought about that meeting after saying he would consider Prince Star’s generous terms in truth he had no idea if he could save his daughter he would but as time had proven again and again anyone who betrayed Michael was slaughtered and their citizens and families slaughtered and left to rot no proper burial no salute just death they would not die as warriors they would die painfully and no honor would come of fighting Michael and the 212th. 5 weeks later the lord watched as his wife and his men weeped over the loss of a future Lady of the castle now they watched as the current lady sat there on her knees begging her husband to please not do this but the man did not listen when his wife tried going after their child he had several guards hold her down. Michael’s emissary watched this without expression he had seen this to many times to feel the sadness of the family he actually felt bad for the couple they did not know what was going to happen they did not know and he felt bad not telling them.


	2. The Journey

The girl name Crow opened her eyes for the first time and saw a man who looked at her with a mean expression and then she started crying the man raised his hand about to hit the crying child when one of the guards opened the door grabbed the girl held her in his arms and kept on riding looking at the girl with happiness and love instead of hatred and anger Crow looked at the man and instead of crying started laughing at the man and he smiled happy that the girl was happy again. Crow the young lady was a real handful over the next couple of weeks almost every 4 hours getting hungry and crying and crying over and over again but whenever she was with Thorn the guard who had looked at her with joy instead of rage. Crow was a very curious month old baby who wherever they went looked around and Thorn would swear this on his life the girl spoke at a month old she said Jack and Thorn wondered where she had learned that name but none of the other men believed him when he said the girl had spoken they said that no child was that smart even the Royal heir Michael had not spoken until he was 3 months old and he was the prince royal blood better than any common lord’s daughter. Three days after she spoke they arrived at the destination and several other carriages were there 100 children every year were given to Michael the guard named Thorn did not happen to like this tradition exactly why he never had children so he did not have to go through with this horror in the end Thorn would not handover the girl so one of the other guards did.


	3. The Asylum

5 years later as Crow looked out her window she looked outside at the passing V-19 torrents speed past someone opened the door to her room and came in announced she saw the woman who called herself Crow’s mother but she really was not walked over to Crow and said “ Crow how wonderful it is to see you it is time for you to come with me” Crow looked at her and said “ Let me guess I am going to the asylum so you can experiment on me don’t lie I heard several guards talking about it” The woman named Satine merely smiled at Crow and called the guards to come and take the girl to the transport so she could be taken to the asylum. The guards started moving forward when Crow held her hand as if she was choking the guards and started lifting them up without touching them and started crushing their plasteel helmets she looked at the guard closest to her and watched as his helmet cracked open and she saw one of his eyes they were held with fear and anger at being beat by a 5 year old girl and then they popped and he and several other guards fell to the ground dead Crow heard Satine laughing evilly at Crow then all she saw was black . A week later Crow waked up to herself being blindfolded she looked around and the she felt the blindfold being taken off and she looked at the person who was standing there looking at her “ Hello Lady Crow how are we feeling today” the creepy man said to her she looked up at the man and was about to start hitting him when she felt something invade her mind take control and make her cry out aloud “ Do not try to attack me Crow you are but a girl in a prison designed to hold the worst criminals in the galaxy do not try to fight it”. Crow looked at the man and realized where she was she was in the Asylum she wanted to cry out but found she could not ven open her mouth “ So you have realized it now you are powerless to do anything unless I let you”. Crow looked at the man in terror and started crying as she used to when she was a little girl she started remembering Thorn the only person who had ever smiled genuinely at her she cried for a long time then realizing that she was alone and could talk laid back down and cried to herself rememebering Thorn’s face as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be detailing this chapter more later on


	4. The Escape

Over the next few years the thought of Thorn was the only thing that kept her sane throughout the torturing of her mind and body. 5 years later Crow was laying on the rock hard ground as she felt someone pick her up easily she tried reaching for the doll that Thorn had given her as a baby but heard a voice say “ I’ve got it Crow don’t worry” then they started moving she looked up wearily and saw a man in a mask with weird designs besides that the man looked ready to fight to kill if necessary he looked like Thorn then she felt air hit against rain and air it was night outside she realized she looked ahead of her blearily as she heard the man in the mask say “take her I’ll deal with these men” then she felt another man take her from the masked man’s arms and keep on running she looked behind her and saw the masked man cut through several of the priests who had tortured her for several years she saw him finish them off in seconds then keep running after her she felt the bigger man put her on something that smelled like grease and metal she asked “ Are we waiting for the man in the mask or not” she saw the bigger man say “ We don’t need to he’s already here” “ Take off” she heard a voice say it sounded young but stern then all she saw was black again.


	5. The Choice

Crow woke up to light and then she heard a voice say “ It’s time to get up Crow” so she did and then her nose smelled something delicious so she opened her eyes and got up to a sitting position in the warm bed. Crow looked around and then her eyes fell upon a man who appeared to be about her age she couldn’t tell his height because he was sitting but she noticed he was lean and muscular with a white jacket on with what appeared to be a shoulder guard on it his hair was a light brown and then she saw his eyes dark blue eyes with tinges of grey in them they were filled with something she had not seen in a long time warmth and a joy to see her awake. What she saw in his hands got her attention the most a tray full of food bacon,eggs,toast,sausage,and a pitcher of milk she guessed and she looked up at him, he smiled and said “ Dig in it’s yours I’ll be back in a few minutes” she nodded and dug in because she was really really hungry after she finished everything a servant came in smiled at her took the tray and walked out. Crow waited for another ten minutes before the man came back and when she did she noticed something she had not noticed before a sword on his left hip it seemed to radiate power even from within it’s sheath she looked up as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at he just sat there and stared she waited for about an hour before he said “ Welcome Crow I hope you are enjoying your stay I’m surprised you didn’t start blabbering away at me like most people do”. “ I’ve been taught not to blabber my mouth unless ordered to” said Crow “Well I don’t think you need to worry about those orders anymore the Asylum was destroyed” said the man “ By who and when” said Crow “ By me and a few friends and it was about two weeks ago certain people were really angry about it’s destruction” said the man “ What’s your name and where am I if you don’t mind me asking” said Crow. “ You are in my home and my name is Jack Star it’s nice to meet you Crow” said Jack Crow had her mouth wide open she had heard stories about Jack how he had taken 500 men and destroyed an army of 200,000 soldiers, how he had personally killed several thousand of them, she had thought he was just a myth she remembered hearing how he had stood against his older brother Michael several times and beat him. She looked at this man with new respect and then remembered that he was royalty so she tried to get up but before she could she felt him push her back down “ It’s okay Crow you are still recovering from all the injuries you’ve taken you do not need to get up and bow and scrape to me” said Jack she looked at him and laid back down and said “ What do you want with me” he smiled and said “ Your father asked me to rescue you he joined me about 2 months ago as long as I protect you he is with me what do I want with you what I want is for you to be happy you deserve that at the very least” she looked up at him and said “ My father I’ve never even know him why would he want to protect me why would you want to my father is just a lord with a small army” Jack smiled again and said “ The reason is because he has never seen you not for 15 years ever since he had to give you up and he may have a small army but they happen to be one of the best trained armies in the galaxy that is why I wanted his support we made an agreement I rescue you he joins me”. Crow thought for a few moments and then said “ Can I see him now then and why did he wait so long to save me” Jack lost his smile and said “ The reason he waited so long is because he knew if he betrayed Michael you would die and he would never see you again” then Jack’s smile came back and he said “ Yes i believe you can see him and an old friend” he called out “ You can come in now”. Two men and a woman opened the door and came in the woman cried out and ran to Crow and hugged her as tight as she could all the while crying the elder man came over and looked upon Crow then burst into tears the other man stood there and she did not know who he was but after talking with Jack quietly for a few minutes he walked out of the room she looked away and just sat there being hugged and cried over until Jack said “I think that’s enough for now let her breath” her mother let go but stayed close so did her father and they look at Jack and her father asked “ Is Crow going to come home now or not” Jack did not smile but said “ It’s not up to me it’s up to Crow whether she wants to go or not” Her mother looked at her and said “ Is that what you want Crow to come home with us or do you want to stay here with Jack” Crow looked between them all and asked “ Where’s Thorn why is Thorn not with us why is he not here” Jack looked at her sadly and said “It’s because he’s dead Crow I’m sorry” she looked down and started crying remembering his face then after a few minutes looked up and said “ I have nothing to return to so I will stay with Jack sorry I can’t go back to a place that reminds me of Thorn”. Jack nodded his approval her parents looked at her sadly and got up said good bye and thank you to Jack and walked out then Jack looked at her and said “ 15 years old and already deciding to stay with a prince” Crow looked at him angrily and said “ Funny I’m going to bed” “ Make sure to wake up early tomorrow you have training” Jack said as he walked away “ Training?” said Crow “ Yes training better get some sleep” Jack said as he walked away laughing she grimaced and went to sleep only to wake up several hours later with a loud bang.


	6. Training

Crow woke up with a start as she realized that the bang was a gun as a man she recognized as the other person who rescued her said “ Get up off your butt girl it’s time for training” she got up got dressed and ran ahead of the man as he told her to or else he would kick her skinny behind all around the palace she moved faster until the man told her to stop. She looked around and realized they were outside and Jack was there wearing only sweatpants no shirt she took a few seconds to look at his toned chest it looked really good she thought then her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a stick hit her in the head she looked down and realized that Jack had thrown it at her he looked at it and then looked at her she understood she bent down to pick it up when she felt a hard kick in her behind. “ Never turn your back on an enemy” said the man behind her she looked back at him angrily as Jack said “ I’d like you to meet Rex my commander of the Kingslaive and your blasters expert also knownas the who will be teaching you how to shoot from now on” she looked between them picked up the stick and saw it was shaped into a sword she had time to notice that before she felt Jack leap forward without a word and slice down at her with his own stick she barely had enough time to block upwards before she realized it was a faint as he hit her from all angles and she fell down and dropped her stick on the ground. She looked up at Jack as she realized that he was back where he started how did he move so fast she wondered then she felt Rex pick her up and say “ Don’t let that get you down girl he’s one of the fastest swordsmen I’ve seen remember these words look for a weakness I know you can do it”. She looked at Jack and he smiled at her she realized she was outmatched by at least 200% he was one of the best swordsmen who had ever lived she tried looking for a weakness and found one he looked at her with affection if she faltered every time he smiled at her she should be able to do the same to her so instead of blocking she stood there and dropped her stick and as Jack looked at it dropped she sent a burst of energy at him he noticed a second early and dodged it with ease and her smile dropped as she saw the energy turn the forest behind Jack into nothing but dust she looked on as she fell to the ground expecting Jack to be angry at her and she realized that he was as she felt an overwhelming presence invade her mind she started crying as she felt thousands of thoughts cry out all at once and then fade away all she felt in those moments were pure fear as Jack moved over to her and said “ You feel them all the things you just killed I’m disappointed in you Crow next time think before you act” he walked away as she just sat there in shock then she felt Rex’s hand fall upon her shoulder and he said “ Come on get up girl Jack will forgive you tomorrow plus in about a year this forest will have grown back to its original size”Crow would remember that day for the rest of her life as the next few years passed by with a flash she trained almost every hour every day until she was skilled enough to knock Rex on his butt and to stand up to Jack slightly enough to block a few of his attacks but then she always landed on her butt every time she also learned how to control her powers it was immensely helpful whenever, she also learned alot about Dracon’s History and she realized that she was a draconian she had never realized that before she for about an hour was full of herself until Jack beat the ever living crap out of her in several different duels until she got that out of her system she ended up with a whole lot of new bruises with thanks to Jack’s training regiment healed in about twenty minutes then she got a lot more bruises. During this training she was taught how to fly star fighters and gunships also how to ride horses and how to plant anything she could when she complained about that she again got the crap beaten out of her. She was turning 19 years old today and this was the day when most most draconian's chose to stop aging because they liked looking young and beautiful,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rushed and that is why there is so little training


	7. She'll throw you out the window

She was turning 19 years old today and this was the day when most most draconians chose to stop aging because they liked looking young and beautiful, Crow had no idea if she wanted to keep aging or not what she did want was Jack to keep his promise from last year to dance and spend the whole day with her no training today she thought as she got up out of her bed and started towards her personal bathroom to take a shower she reached the bathroom and started to undress when she had done that she looked at herself in the mirror she had silver eyes with short hair with a red combined with her natural black with a lean muscular body after she was done with that she turned on the shower made sure it was warm and got in washed herself and her hair jumped out got dry and went to pick what she was going to wear today she went over to her dresser picked out her underwear and bra put them on and jumped as she heard Jack say “ I thought you wanted to spend the day together not pick out your clothes all morning” she turned on him embarrassed and yelled “ GET OUT can’t you see I’m almost nude jerk GET OUT” he turned away as two servants came into the room bringing her breakfast “ Watch out she’s almost nude girls she’ll throw you out the window” Jack said and Crow bristled and opened her mouth to yell at him then chose not to and to just stand there waiting for him to leave he did after making her blush for a few minutes then she was with the servants and elder lady and a younger lady the younger one seemed new and frightened, the older one was standing there with a smile then they got to work with the older one leading the younger she smiled at the older lady Grettle was her name she remembered Grettle being there since Crow had arrived


	8. The memory

Suddenly Crow remembered a interesting memory when she had first met Jack’s youngest family members the man Jonathan had brought a warrior and challenged Crow had been there in a seat of honor on the right of Rex also known as Jack’s best warrior and the person she thought Jack would chose to fight Jonathan’s warrior) That’s what she thought until Jack said her name she was still in training and when she got to the makeshift arena she saw the other man was massive “ No powers girl” said Jonathan she automatically grew fearful until she felt Jack’s presence in her mind saying that she would do fine and to not be fearful that she would win she took that to heart that was until she saw the big man move faster than he should have been able to not the grace or flexibility that Jack used but a more aggressive and non-graceful style that she did not expect from such a big man and she paid dearly for it including being thrown around the entire makeshift arena like a rag doll she got several broken bones in a few minutes and in about five minutes she was broken and bloodied and she was was cut in several different places including her thigh and above her right eye she did not like the way this was going then the man hit her with a extremely hard punch which knocked her back at least 10 meters away and then she was on the ground she noticed Jack was about a meter away she wanted and ended up crawling towards him he in any situation was safety when she got over to him she held on to her leg and heard the big man yelling at Jack to hand her over and for a second she thought that he would and then she heard him. She heard Jack say “ The fight is over back down now or else I will kill you”. She looked up at Jack and saw his anger and she was disappointed at what she saw it was disappointment in her then she did something most people would call drastic and surprising. She grabbed Jack’s sword and swung it to her left and cut the man’s head off in a split second she was standing up tall holding her side and then she looked behind her and saw Jack’s surprised look and then his smile.


	9. The embarrasment

Crow looked up from her memory as Grettle caame in and said “ Mi’lady we have something to show you” Crow followed her into an adjancent room and saw what she had never thought she would see a whole row of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. Crow stood there for a few moments dumbfounded and starstruck all at the same time she just stood there and looked at the dresses for a few moments. Then Grettle said “ Mi’lady chose any of theses ones that you want you can even have all of them if you so chose.” Crow just stood there for a few more moments then moved forward and touched one that was purple it felt like her hand was touching water it felt so soft and it looked so beautiful she pulled her hand away from it fearfully then said “ Who bought these and how did they get here” Grettle looked at her surprised then said “ These are for you mi’lady from Lord Jack Star himself he said they were yours so you could be a lady whenever you wanted.” “ What you’re saying then is that Jack wants me to look the part of a lady so I don’t embarass him I get it.” Grettle looked at Crow with what classified as a smile then just pointed at the dresses bowed and walked away with the younger servant Thea was her name then Crow turned away and put on the dress she had been touching only a few seconds ago then walked out of the room and asked a guard where Jack was who pointed towards Jack’s quarters which she then walked towards she decided at that point to do exactly what Jack did and walk in unannounced. That ended up being a mistake she would not regret as she walked Jack ended up coming out of the bathroom nude she let out a little gasp as she saw what Jack looked liked underneath his clothes. He looked lean and muscular fit, his chest she noticed was covered in scars, and a few tattoos he looked handsome like a man she wanted badly but could not have she thought he was overrall impressive then she realized she was staring so she turned away quickly left the room and waited out in the hall.


	10. The mistake

When Jack finally showed up outside of his room he was in normal clothes not really formal but enough to pass as a prince she couldn look at him she was embarrassed she had felt something when she saw Jack like that. Jack looked at her quietly and then said “I guess it´s only fair since I had to see you like before especially that time on Eden Prime when you were hurt and you had to tak off your clothes so I could heal you even though it was 200 degrees below zero.” “ It’s not alright let’s just forget about it okay thank you” said Crow.  
They did and for the rest of the day Jack never left her side except for when they had to use the facilities despite those breaks she felt like a queen the entire day and it was all because of Jack and his attitude she saw things she had never seen before including something that she was not allowed to visit unless under escort by a royal family member she looked up at the towering mountain and the wall streteching between it and another towering mountain after gaining access they climbed up the steps towards the mountain and when they got past all the pleasantries with the lordly lord they got access to the inside of the mountain which for the firt time in her life she saw a forbidden relic to all draconians. When they got out of the mountain she saw that an escort had arrived she and Jack got into the transport to her anger Jack blindfolded her with a blindfold specifically designed for her not to be able see she thought it was unfair that he did this until after several hours of flying then 20 minutes of him leading her around she got the blindfold taken off and she ended up at the most fancy restaurant in the capital city she saw that there was no one else around ten she looked out of the curtaines and saw several customers outside they could not hear or see her they were all alone except for the waiters and waitresses. Crow turned around as Jack said “ I think I went a little to far by buying part of the restaurant out” he smiled shyly at her she blushed a little and sat down as quickly as she could. The waiter came over and handed them menus they both ordered water for drinks and she ordered a steak and fries Jack smiled and did the same she wanted hers rare while his was medium- rare. They did not talk all that much when their food arrived they dug in and at the end she burped a little to herself Jack smiled again and she blushed again. Then Jack surprised her again when they set down a lemon cake with vanilla frosting “ Your favorite as I recall” Jack said as he sat there smiling he got up and she almost did until he motioned at her to sit down she listened as he sang her the birthday song then still smiling handed her a knife which she used to cut it then they both sat down smiling and then she had a wicked idea while Jack was sitting there she grabbed a piece of the cake and threw it at him he looked at her with a mock glare and then said “ My dear Crow, you have just declared war we shall respond” and he did with ice cream and then it grew into an all- out food fight which she ended up laughing when Jack grabbed a hold of her and stuffed cake in her face then she endedp up teleporting herself Jack and the mess to a beautiful spot at which she did not know of. When they realized what she had done they kept laughing she somehow ended up kissing Jack she gasped a little when he pulled her closer to him then she melted into his embrace as she pushed him down and clambered on top of him she had already decided that they did not need these clothes so she took off Jack’s shirt she felt him pull of her dress and then they became one with each other for the rest of the night. When Crow woke up in the morning she realized what they had done last night she then felt Jack breathe on her shoulder she shuddered a little she slowly turned herself around careful not to wake Jack she looked at the man she loved and had wanted ever since she had met him and knew what her feelings were she had looked at this man secretly whenever they were alone she remembered Rex saying “ I’m surprised Jack hasn’t noticed it’s that easy to notice girl”.


	11. The Promise

Crow remembered how Rex had fought for Jack and killed for him now all Rex did was sit at home and command the troops she felt sad for him. She knew every one of Jack’s features his beautiful blue eyes wit grey tinges, his lean muscular body, his hair, his everything she had once touched Jack personally but only for a few seconds. She looked away embarassingly as he woke up and said “ Well how are we today Crow” she looked at him angrily and said “ This is not allowed you’re not allowed to be near people like me let alone sleep with them it’s not allowed”. Jack looked at her angrily and said “ Do you not think I know the laws they exist I don’t care I have never loved someone as I love you Crow you are my first and only woman I will love.” Crow started crying and then she felt Jack hold her from behind she turned to him and cried into his shoulder she felt so scared but not alone never again she promised herself. “ Come on we might as well get back home so we can face these consquences” said Jack. They called a gunship it came picked them up took them home and then the consquences came. Jack’s father the Emperor showed up a day later talked to Jack privately for about two days two whole days without Jack to train with her she was sad then the on the third day the Emperor himself called her to the room they were in she walked in after being called in by the Emperor. Crow stood tall and saluted her Emperor he merely waved her to a seat she sat down and looked at him and he looked at her for about 3 hours they sat there and stared at each other. When he spoke all he said was “ It seems my son has taught you well young Crow tell me have you decided whether or not to keep growing.” Crow looked at him and said “ I have and I’ve decided to let Jack choose.” The Emperor smiled and said “ You want to marry my son I’m guessing what do you” he didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Crow said “ Yes I want to marry Jack please let the law go this one time please My Emperor I’ll do anything please just let us be together”. The Emperor looked at her smiled and said to the guard “ Prepare for a wedding it seems my son is getting married” then to her “ I look forward to having another daughter the gods only know I have to many sons”. She looked at him and then turned around as Jack entered the room and said “ What humans do when they want to marry someone is this”. Jack got down on one knee and asked “ Crow will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me.” She nodded at him and said “ Yes a million times yes” she took the ring he put on her finger and smiled at him. Two months later she felt something move in her dress for a second she panicked then remembered that she carried Jack’s heir inside her she looked at herself in the mirror then looked over as the Emperor came in took her hand and started escorting her to the wedding. When she got outside she looked at all the designs then she felt air pass over her quickly as the arc-170’s finsihed their celebration run. She walked down the aisle nervous until she got next to Jack as the priest started the ceremony she looked behind her and saw Satine the woman who had tortured her since her birth she actually looked mad and that made Crow smile and turn back around as the man asked if they had any vows they had to say Jack said yes and so did she. Jack went first saying “ Crow ever since I first laid eyes on you I have been in love I am glad that I got to know you and that I will continue knowing you for the rest of my life, I love you Crow.” She went next “ Jack you have trained me, tooken tooken care of me and I have loved you as well and I look forward spending the rest of my time with you, I love you Jack.” The priest continued until he asked them both if they would “ Crow do you take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband now and forever” “ Yes I do” said Crow then the man asked Jack “ Jack to you take Crow to be your lawfully wedded wife now and forever”. “Yes I do” said Jack “ I know pronounce you man and wife then you may kiss the bride” said the priest Jack pulled her in and kissed her eagerly she responded as eagerly if not more. 19 years later Crow sat in her shared quarters as she looked at her daughter Jane as the girl stood their angrily ready to argue until Crow told her to go to her room Jack came in and said “ Trouble in Paradise” she smiled and kissed him and thus ends the story of Crow Star for now.


End file.
